Purple Passion
by Alceriniel
Summary: A verry funny joke/story that is about Chibbi Knives-chan. Totally not related to the canonical storyline.


Purple Passion!  
By: Lilfiredevil66  
  
One day chibbi Knives was riding the bus to school when he heard some girls laughing  
behind him. Curious he turned around and asked what was so funny. One of the girls  
just laughed and said  
  
"Purple passion!" and both girls burst out laughing.  
  
Knives not wanting to look stupid laughed to. He had no idea what Purple passion  
ment so he walked up to the front of the bus to ask the bus driver.  
  
"What does Purple passion mean?" Asked Kawii little Chibbi Knives.  
  
The bus driver stoped the bus with a screech. Never in his life had she heard  
such profanity! Angrily she kicked Chibbi Knives off the bus and told him he  
could walk to school.  
  
Knives of course was late for school because he had to walk the whole way.  
When he reached homeroom the teacher asked Chibbi Knives why he was  
late and he said.  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late."  
  
The teacher nodded it must have been a really bad word to get Chibbi  
Knives-chan in so much trouble. Expechally because he was such a good  
little plant, when he wasnt trying to kill all the humans in the school.  
  
"Okay Chibbi Knives-chan what was the word?"  
  
"Purple Passion."  
  
The teacher screamed and slumped into her chair. Never had such a word  
been uttered in her classroom. She could hardly speak! She motioned for  
Chibbi Knives-chan to go to the principles office.  
  
The principle was suprised to see Chibbi Knives-chan walk into his office,  
Because Chibbi Knives-chan had always been a good little plant, Exept  
for a few cases of trying to melt the humans in chemistry.  
  
"Well my lad you must have done somthing pretty bad to have to come  
in hear to see me so lets hear your story."  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to you."  
  
The principle nodded. It must have been the big grandaddy cheese of all  
words to get him sent up hear.  
  
"Okay Chibbi Knives-chan what was the word?"  
  
"Purple Passion."  
  
The principle choked and fell out of his chair. Never in all his years had  
he heard such profanity coming from one of his students. Angrily he  
sent chibbi Knives-Chan home without even calling his parents.  
  
When chibbi Knives-chan got home his mother knew somthing was  
wrong because school wasnt out yet.  
  
"Chibbi Knives-chan whats wrong?"   
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to the principles office and I told  
him the word and he sent me home."  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan's momma sighed. It must have been the shugar  
daddy of all bad words to get him in so much trouble, because chibbi  
Knives-chan had always been such a good little plant, despite the fact  
that she shot humans in his spare time with his gun.  
  
"Okay chibbi Knives-chan what was the word?"  
  
"Purple passion."  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan's mother burst in to tears.  
  
"Where did I go wrong?" She cried out loud. Angrily she sent chibbi  
Knives-chan to his fathers office so he could punish chibbi Knives-chan.  
  
When chibbi Knives-chan's daddy got home and saw chibbi Knives-chan  
sitting at his desk he knew somthing was wrong so he asked.  
  
"Chibbi Knives-chan whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan took a deep breath.  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to the principles office and I told  
him the word and he sent me home and when I told momma she sent  
me to see you."  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan's father frowned. This must have been the hunkaballu  
of bad words to get him in this much trouble because chibbi Knives-chan  
had always been such a good little plant, despite trying to blow people  
up with his angel arm.  
  
"Okay chibbi Knives-chan what was the word?"  
  
"Purple passion."  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan's father turnd purple when he heard the word.  
  
"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" He roared and threw chibbi Knives-chan  
out on his kawii little fanny.   
  
Chibbi Knives-chan was walking along the side of the road when a  
Police car pulled up beside him. The police officer was suprised  
to see chibbi Knives-chan walking on the side of the road because  
chibbi Knives-chan had always been such a good little plant, despite  
the fact that he went to an spider enviormental show and killed all of  
the spiders.  
  
"Hey sonny why you walking around all by yourself?"  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to the principles office and I told  
him the word and he sent me home and when I told momma she sent  
me to see my daddy and when I told him he kicked me out of the house."  
  
The police man nodded. It must have been the godzilla's great aunt's  
neighbor's dog's best friend's cousen of all bad words to get him in that  
much trouble.  
  
"Well what was the word?"  
  
"Purple passion."  
  
The police officers eyes buldged halfway out of his head. In all of his   
years of dealing with the worst scum of the world he had never heard  
such profanity. He picked up chibbi Knives-chan and droped him off  
at the nearest army base in hopes that they could straiten him out.  
  
The drill sergant was suprised to see chibbi Knives-chan there  
because he served with his father in the war and knew that chibbi  
Knives-chan was a good little plant and never did anything wrong  
exept hi-jack that tank to attack some humans.  
  
"Hey chibbi Knives-chan what are you doing hear?" he asked  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to the principles office and I told  
him the word and he sent me home and when I told momma she sent  
me to see my daddy and when I told him he kicked me out of the house  
and then this police man came and asked me why I was walking on the  
side of the street and I told him and he droped me off hear."  
  
The drill sergant sighed it must have been the super mother grand daddy's  
big moldy cheesey underewear of Jhon of all bad words to get him in   
_that_ much trouble.  
  
"Okay private what was the word?"  
  
"Purple passion."  
  
The drill sergant grabbed at his heart _Never_ had he heard such a  
word from any of his troops. So he threw chibbi Knives-chan on a   
plaine headed for mexico.  
  
When chibbi Knives-chan arrived in mexico he was in the bad part  
of town. A mexican who was wondering why a little boy was all by  
himself he went up and asked chibbi Knives-chan.  
  
"Hey amego why are you in this part of town?"  
  
"Well I heard these girls laughing on the bus and I asked them what was  
so funny and they told me this word and I didnt know what it ment so  
I asked the bus driver what the word ment and when I Told her she kicked  
me off the bus and I had to walk to school and I was late, and the teacher  
asked me why I was late and I told her why and she asked me what the   
word was and I told her and she sent me to the principles office and I told  
him the word and he sent me home and when I told momma she sent  
me to see my daddy and when I told him he kicked me out of the house  
and then this police man came and asked me why I was walking on the  
side of the street and I told him and he droped me off at a army base  
and asked me why I was there and I told him and he put me on a plane  
headed for hear and hear I am."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"What was the word?"  
  
"Purple passion."  
  
"Oh I bet your wondering what that means an't ya?"  
  
Chibbi Knives-chan nodded.  
  
"Okay what you do is go down six blocks to the sixth house on the  
right and knock six times. Then you will hear 'Yes yes yes' and you  
say 'right right right' and then you'll now what purple passion means  
Kay compadre?"  
  
So chibbi Knives-chan went six blocks down the street to the sixth  
house and knocked six times. then he heard  
  
"Yes Yes Yes" so he said  
  
"Right Right Right" and a woman opened the door.  
  
"So i guess you wanna know what purple passion is right? Follow  
me."  
  
When chibbi Knives-chan saw purple passion he screamed and  
ran out into the street while covering his eyes and was hit by a  
transfer truck.  
  
The moral of this story: Look both ways before crossing the street.  
  
Gee dont you wonder what you could have been doing with those  
lost 10 min. of your life?   
  
(((.^)) Heh Heh! 


End file.
